Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines - Rosa
Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines - Rosa is the first video of the Prologue, and the first canon video in the ARG. It is followed by Prototype: All Consume Kills (Warning: Extremely Graphic). Both versions of the video's summary are available below. No summary was present prior to youshouldnthavedonethat.net's bonus chapter. Synopsis On June 14, 2009, a video was uploaded on a YouTube channel belonging to a user called Jadusable. This video depicts the player conversing with Rosa, a minor character in Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines. This was uploaded over a year prior to day four.wmv, yet it cryptically predicts many of the events of the Haunted Cartridge Arc. Summary YSHDT version= On September 07, 2010, when day four.wmv was first released, Jadusable only had two other videos on his Youtube account profile - one of random gameplay consuming footage from the game Prototype (seemingly unrelated), and a more cryptic video by a character named Rosa from Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines (both of these videos were uploaded a year before the "Haunted Majora's Mask" story began). While the Prototype video was standard fare for someone to have on Youtube, the Rosa video was almost curiously out-of-place. All it contained was the dialogue of an unimportant character in a game made back in 2003 and that was the extent of it. Rosa, in Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines, has a mutation which causes her to predict the future and she gives cryptic clues as to what the game's plot is. At first, she was only a side-thought to those desperately trying to help Jadusable beat the Majora's Mask game to stop the haunting, but as the story progressed people began to notice there were some disturbing simliarities between her cryptic messages and what was happening to Jadusable. The video description itself contained hidden words that were central to the haunting - "drowned", "stoned", "lone wolf", "fourth wall", and viewers suddenly realized that this was too much of a coincidence to be unrelated: ... after talking to her you end up being drowned in dialogue. ... several of the things she alludes to are kind of vague, though, like the lone wolf. ... when I first played the game at night stoned. Horrifyingly, over the course of the story, all but a few of Rosa's predictions would come true, from describing the locales Jadusable would visit, to the foes he would face, all leading up to her now-infamous phrase in the video: Player: "Any advice at all? Something that's going to save my life?" Rosa: "Don't open it" With such a vague phrase to go on, no one really knew what it could mean. At first everyone assumed that Rosa was telling Jadusable not to open the Majora's Mask file because it was haunted, but as it was later discovered, Rosa was trying to warn the very viewers themselves about an incident that would happen after Jadusable had released his fourth and final video. |-| Within Hubris version= On September 07, 2010, when day four.wmv was first released, Jadusable only had two other videos on his Youtube account profile - one of random gameplay footage from the videogame Prototype (seemingly unrelated), and a more cryptic video by a character named Rosa (both of these videos were uploaded a year before the "Haunted Cartridge" investigation began). While the Prototype video was standard fare for someone to have on Youtube, the Rosa video was almost curiously out-of-place. All it contained was the dialogue of an unimportant character in a game made back in 2003 and that was the extent of it. Rosa, in Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines, has a mutation which causes her to predict the future and she gives cryptic clues as to what that game's plot is. At first, she was only a side-thought to those desperately trying to help save Jadusable from the haunted cartridge, but as the story progressed people began to notice there were some disturbing simliarities between Rosa's cryptic messages and what was happening to Jadusable. The video description itself contained hidden words that were central to the haunting - "drowned", "stoned", "lone wolf", "fourth wall", and viewers suddenly realized that this was too much of a coincidence to be unrelated: ... after talking to her you end up being drowned in dialogue. ... several of the things she alludes to are kind of vague, though, like the lone wolf. ... when I first played the game at night stoned. Horrifyingly, over the course of the story, all but a few of Rosa's predictions would come true, from describing the locales Jadusable would visit, to the foes he would face, all leading up to her now-infamous phrase in the video: Player: "Any advice at all? Something that's going to save my life?" Rosa: "Don't open it" With such a vague phrase to go on, no one really knew what it could mean. At first everyone assumed that Rosa was telling Jadusable not to open the game's save file because it was haunted, but as it was later discovered, Rosa was trying to warn the very viewers themselves about an incident that would happen after Jadusable had released his fourth and final video. Video Description No one has put this up yet so I figured I'd take the liberty and do it. This is what happens when you encounter Rosa in the beginning of Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines in Santa Monica, and shortly after talking to her you end up being drowned in dialogue. What follows is a rather creepy and cryptic conversation about the player and his future. Several of the things she alludes to are kind of vague, though, like the lone wolf, but her sporadic facial expressions coupled with her fourth wall breakage definitely spooked the hell out of me when I first played the game at night stoned. Transcription The player character interacts with a psychic character named Rosa. The following transcript is the entirety of the conversation. : Rosa: You have been... no, no, you are going to China. : Player: What are you talking about? : Rosa: Why is he smiling? The father? Is it- Is it the father behind him? : Player: You're not making any sense. : Rosa: You chased it for the one at the top of the city... on the sea... oh, underground... ha, you found it... in the crypt, heh... it's open... hoh, he... it's open... oh god, oh god, run! : Player: I don't understand. : Rosa: Ah, I'm sorry. Sometimes I see... nothing - disregard what I say. : Player: C'mon, tell me more. : Rosa: I don't know what I'm saying. Forget what I say. : Player: Can you tell me my fortune? I'll pay you. : Rosa: Fortune is not your destiny. All of us are unfortunate. Every time I sleep the future plays out before me. I know the ending... it will end over and over until I cease to dream. I know your questions. For $100, I'll tell you what you don't want to hear. I need money to leave this place. : Player: A hundred? I'll give you twenty. Here's my question. : Rosa: Then ask... again. : Player: What's going to happen to me in the next few nights? : Rosa: The crimson ship. He's not who he says she is and it's going to burn. Dinosaurs? He's furious... the man with the crest... the voice in the darkness, boss. Chinese brothers. Follow the lights to the end of the tunnel. Where do you want to go? : Player: Who can I trust? : Rosa: Hmm... the man on the couch... the lone wolf. All others - tread carefully. : Player: Who are my enemies? : Rosa: Many. Everywhere. Some with swords, some with smiles. But I pity them. You are a remarkable foe. : Player: Any advice at all? Something that's going to save my life? : Rosa: Don't open it. : Player: So, am I going to win after all is said and done? : Rosa: Whether or not you win the game... matters not. It's if you bought it. : Player: Uh-huh. Goodbye. Notes * The title character is also the name of Matt Hubris' sister, Rosa, who is introduced in the Moon Children Arc. * "Why is he smiling? The father?" refers to The Father, and is repeated in jadusable.wmv. ** "The man with the crest" and "enemies with smiles" are also references to The Father, who is represented in-game as the Happy Mask Salesman. * "The city," "the sea," "underground," and "the crypt" could refer to Clock Town, Great Bay, the Secret Tunnel, and the Stone Tower Temple, respectively; each of these locations were visited by Jadusable. * "The lone wolf" and the "man on the couch" refer to Alex and an unknown entity, respectively. * Rosa's advice, "Don't open it," predicts BEN's escape via user downloads of TheTruth.rtf. * "Whether or not you win the game... matters not. It's if you bought it," implies that, even if Jadusable had never played the haunted cartridge, he would have still been haunted because he received it. * The song that plays in the background in-game is "A Smaller God" by Darling Violetta, which has a run time of 4:23. Category:Prologue Category:Canon videos